Invasion of Radin
Olyvar Frey |Defending Commander = Kingdom of Aran *Athos Osnard *Eddard Meedgard *Hanzal Yille |Attacking Strength = Empire of Frey |Defending Strength = Kingdom of Aran |Attacking Casualties = Empire of Frey |Defending Casualties = Kingdom of Aran |Start of Conflict = Placeholder |End of Conflict = Placeholder |caption = 1. Olyvar Frey Landing 2. Jared Frey Landing 3. Siege of Castle Tiyin 4. Naval Skirmish Near Jared's Landing 5. Execution of Travis Acorn 6. First Battle of Twinvale 7. Second Battle of Twinvale}} The Invasion of Radin was a very large Invasion of the Island of Radin fought between the Kingdom of Aran of whom controlled Radin against the forces of the Empire of Frey of whom wanted to take the island to deny the island to the Lucernians. The Invasion of Radin would be followed by the Treaty of Radin which would lead to the Kingdom of Lucerne declaring the Kingdom of Aran a protectorate and while Aran did not become a client state this basically stopped the Empire of Frey from being able to move against them with a hostile retaliation invasion. While the Frey losses were not irreplaceable the entire force that landed on the Island of Radin was either killed or captured with only a half dozen of the initial seven thousand strong army ever made it back to the Island of Frey and the House Frey family losses were dramatic losing four members during the fighting. Background Prelude When William Lovie III. became the king of Lucerne and following the diplomatic fallout of the meeting in the Port of Stormwind it was the decision of the Freys that neutral parties needed to be removed near them or else the Lucernians were going to take them over and give them more of a power base near them. The largest of the neutrals near the Empire of Frey was the Kingdom of Aran that was based north of them on the island of Radin. Jared Frey would lead a group to Radin where he attempted to create a union between Aran, and Frey and he was met with great kindness by the members of House Osnard of whom wanted peace with the Freys. As the meetings though continued Jared's drunkenness came through and he was increasingly rude towards the leadership of House Osnard, and this created arguments during the meetings which drastically undermined the conversation. As the situation deteriorated completely the Freys were forced to retreat off the island when Jared's son Tytos raped Meera Osnard and was nearly killed, but was able to escape. The Osnard's would demand retribution for this act, but instead they were sent insults and also forced to deal with the fact that Meera was now pregnant from the rape she had gone through, and her beliefs led her to go through with the pregnancy. Invasion Following the rape of Meera Osnard, and the retreat of the Freys from the island the Freys would nearly immediatly begin massing forces to invade the Island of Radin where they would take by force the Kingdom of Aran. Jared Frey demanded the command, and would be given it as Walder Frey barely thought anything of Aran and was far more focused on the Lucernians traveling into the Divine Lands where he would send several of his more capable children and relatives. Jared Frey would amass an army of some seven thousand men, and was carried by the Frey Fleet to Radin where the Aran fleet would not engage them due to the vastly superior numbers, and quality of the Frey fleet in comparison to their own. The one exception to this was a brief naval battle between three ships commanded by Rovin Tikkanen on the side of the Kingdom of Aran, and six ships commanded between Patrek Frey, and Halden Anister but shortly into the battle Halden Anister would cause the sinking of one of the Frey ships and then fired on the two remaining frey ships. This entire action was watched by Rovin Tikkanen and his son Risto with great excitement and following Halden Anister sinking the last of the Frey ships they would approach Rovin Tikkanen's boat and he told Rovin that some of the Frey's coming ashore mainly those close to Olyvar Frey were not bad people. Following this Rovin would return to the port of Gwendale where he would send a raven to Twinvale telling them of the Frey infighting. Landing on the island Jared spit their force into two with two thousand men going west and landing further down under the command of Olyvar Frey while the five thousand remaining would travel directly for the main city of Aran in the form of Twinvale where they would lay siege to the city. Olyvar Frey would capture Castle Tiyin the seat of House Laitinin that stood at the opening of the river entrance and thus was in control of separating the western half of the island from the eastern half and he garrisoned it with some eight hundred men, and then left it under the command of the capable John Urdentrot while he took the remaining 1200 men and made his way towards Twinvale. In the east Jared Frey led his five thousand men westward in a direct line against the city of Twinvale, but as he moved he would lose some 1500 men after he would insult the Lady of House Acorn and then executed Travis Acorn of which led to the House Acorn forces pulling back only a few days into the attack. Moving on despite this they would be stopped when they met the forces of the Kingdom of Arran of whom arrayed against them with some four thousand men, thus slightly outnumbering the now depleted Frey army. Jared was advised by his council to pull back and call for more men from the boats as the Freys could call on thousands more easily, but instead Jared refused this and called for battle to be made immediately. The battle would be a complete route as Jared Frey launched the attack, and the forces of House Frey were gaining victory after a brilliant victory on the left flank by Olyn of the Trident, but Jared would launch himself into battle attempting to gain the honor of winning the battle, and was struck down by an arrow to the head and died on the spot. His son Tytos Frey attempted to rally the troops but, his death would signal a full scale retreat as the center collapsed. The Frey army under Olyn of the Trident would retreat in as good an order as could be expected but still only half the original army was able to make it back to the boats. By this point Olyvar Frey had laid siege to Twinvale, and he surrounded the city as best his army was capable but he was forced to constantly deal with a small force of three hundred men led by Athos Osnard, and Eddard Meedgard of whom were doing hit and run attacks on his forces. Continuing the siege while he waited for reinforcements he would be surprised when he gained some six hundred additional men when House Yille led by Hanzal Yille would arrive at his camp. Hanzal and his sister Samantha Yille would tell Olyvar about how poorly they had been treated by House Osnard and why they knew this was the perfect moment to switch sides and while Olyvar felt they were up to something he had no choice and thus House Yille would join the Frey side and reinforce the siege at the southern part of the city. Days passed, and despite attempts to communicate with Twinvale his calls for meetings met with nothing, and his scouts reported to him that a large force was heading towards them from the south. Olyvar attempted to get House Yille to join with them for the battle, but learned that House Yille was only making sure Olyvar didn't retreat before the main army of Arran arrived. Olyvar would be seen as an honorable man by the Yille commander Hanzal Yille and thus when the main army of Arran arrived they offered him surrender unlike the other Frey's who they had butchered without quarter, and he was given two days to think about the offer. At first he wanted to remain with his honor and thus fight his way westward and then south back to the castle where he would from there make his way to the boats. Seeing he had yet to surrender the Osnard's would send Osric Osnard, and Meera Osnard the raped member of their family to speak to him, and she would talk to him with complete honesty. Telling him that the castle was already under siege and was nearing surrender, he knew his other option then was to simply fight and die here. Voicing this option Meera would convince him otherwise, and he would surrender to the forces of House Osnard thus ending the Invasion of Radin in utter defeat to the Frey's. Aftermath 'Treaty of Radin' Main Article : Treaty of Radin Nicoli would be sent in advance of the Lucernian expansion into the Riverlands in order to deal with the situation in Radin where the Empire of Frey was threatening the island nation of the Kingdom of Aran and Nicoli accompanied by many people who would eventually become the Order of the Green Dragon would gain their first real success when they arranged the signing of the Treaty of Radin. The Invasion of Radin would be followed by the Treaty of Radin which would lead to the Kingdom of Lucerne declaring the Kingdom of Aran a protectorate and while Aran did not become a client state this basically stopped the Empire of Frey from being able to move against them with a hostile retaliation invasion. Frey Losses While the Frey losses were not irreplaceable the entire force that landed on the Island of Radin was either killed or captured with only a half dozen of the initial seven thousand strong army ever made it back to the Island of Frey and the House Frey family losses were dramatic losing four members during the fighting. Category:War Category:History of Europe Category:Historical Events